Breaking a Soul
by Warwulf
Summary: Stein wonders how it would be to break a soul. Soul is just in the wrong place at the wrong time and becomes Steins guinea pig. Rated M only for gore and blood. Nothing else.


**AN: So this is my first request from The Mask for Insainity. I hope you like it! Please don't hesitate to request something. I was soooo excited to write this. I got started right away after I got the PM. I love writing gore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**This story is for The Mask for Insainity**

* * *

**SteinPOV**

I was in my lab thinking. What would it be like to "break" a soul? My own soul was unstable at best, but it wasn't broken. I needed a test subject. A soul to break. He sensed one nearby. It was the soul of Soul. I chuckled. I was going to break Soul. Haha. Perfect. I grabbed a bottle of very special pills and went to the door.

"Hello, Soul." I said.

"Hey, have you seen Black*Star?" Soul asked.

"No. I don't sense his soul nearby." I said, "While you're here, take this."

I handed him one of the small white pills.

"It'll strengthen your soul." I told him, suppressing a laugh.

"Alright." Soul said, swallowing the pill, "I…feel weird."

He coughed. I grinned and grabbed him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"An experiment." I replied.

**SoulPOV**

I tried to transform my arm.

"What…what did you do to me?" I asked.

"The pill makes sure you can't struggle." Stein said.

He secured my limbs to a metal table. I couldn't get free. Stein shoved something in my mouth. The next thing I knew, I was in the ruins of some city. Then I realized that it was Death City. It was broken and abandoned. I ran around looking for anyone. I thought I saw Maka sitting near a broken wall. I ran over and stopped. It was Maka, but it was a mangled corpse.

Her eyes stared blankly forward. There was a gaping bloody hole in her stomach. Her internal organs spilled out onto the ground. Her heart rested on the top of the pile of entrails. I felt like I was going to be sick. I turned away, only to see Black*Star impaled in a stick. There was a slice cut out of his skull, where his brain oozed out slowly. Some type of insect crawled out of his head. I actually was sick. What happened? Wait, this isn't real. This isn't real. This is just some twisted experiment of Steins. But I could smell the already rotting flesh of my friends. I could feel the sun burning. It was so real. But it couldn't be. I blinked and realized that I had been crying. I wiped my tears and looked away from both of them. It was so real. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned and ran after it. I saw Death the Kid, with his limbs violently torn off and tossed carelessly to the side. I ran past it and caught up to the thing that moved. It was completely covered in blood and it reeked of rot and death. It turned, and I was almost sick again. That thing…was me. It grinned and laughed.

It was the one who murdered everyone. It ran and I followed it, wanting to kill it. It stopped at Makas corpse. It bent down, took her heart, and held it near its mouth. I grinned and took a bite. Dark red blood gushed out. It suddenly grabbed me by the throat and shoved the heart in my mouth. I gagged and coughed. I felt tears stream down my face as I struggled.

I screamed. I opened my eyes. I was still in the lab. I felt the tears on my face. I knew it wasn't real, but it was so…

"I'll kill you, Stein." I choked out.

"Will you?" Stein said, "I think not."

I saw the scalpel in his hand.

"Now to move on to step two of this little experiment." He said.

I felt the blade cut into my stomach. My mind immediately went to the image of Maka. I cried out in pain. More cuts were made. I didn't want to, but I lifted my head as far as I could to see what was happening. I wished I hadn't. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't.

Blood was pouring out of the cuts. Stein started peeling my skin off. I screamed and cried. Dammit. I shouldn't cry. It wasn't cool. Neither is being dissected. I tried to move. I saw stars due to the pain.

**SteinPOV**

Once Souls skin had been peeled back, I cut through the muscle and to his insides. I took a beaker and scooped up some of his blood. I opened his mouth and poured the blood in. His eyes widened and he gagged. He spewed blood out of his mouth. Hm, he was losing blood fast. I hooked him up to a machine that would keep him alive. I couldn't have this one die. Already, I could see his soul changing. He was scared and frightened and in pain.

I went back to the nice hole I'd opened up. Let's see… I carefully lifted his intestines out. I shoved them in his face. He was crying and screaming. I put them back. I remembered that I actually had a spare heart in the lab for experimenting so I found it and took it. I forced his mouth open and made him take a bite. His red eyes bulged out of their sockets. This should remind him of his little dream.

He spit it out and stared at the ceiling, tears coming out of his eyes. I smiled and hummed a little tune as I stitched him back together. He was still alive, fortunately. I cleaned up the blood. I carefully picked him up to take him to another room.

"P-please." He choked out, "No more. No more. I don't want to die."

"But there's so much more to my experiment." I said.

"NO!" He screamed, "No more! I-I can't…"

I could see his soul shaking. It was filled with fear and the desperation to stay alive.

"I want to live!" He cried, "I don't want to die. No more pain. Please!"

"There will be more pain." I told him.

"No. I'm sorry. For whatever I did. I'm sorry. Just let me go." He cried.

"But you didn't do anything." I told him, "You were simply there."

I set him down gently on the floor of a room. The room had no windows and nothing in it. It looked like a cell.

"N-no more." He whispered.

"Sweet dreams." I said, putting another pill in his mouth.

He started screaming and crying and clawing at the floor. I laughed. His soul was breaking. When it did break, he'd be nothing more than an empty shell of a person.

I came back to the room after about an hour. Apparently, the first pill I'd given him had worn off. There were deep gouges on the walls and the floor.

"Make it stop." He said.

I looked at his soul. It was so close to breaking.

"Make what stop?" I asked.

He looked at me, but I could tell me wasn't really seeing what was there. He was seeing what his mind was showing him.

"They're all dead." He said, "Everyone. I killed them. I did it. I'm so sorry. Sorry."

I grinned. Just a bit more.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just…" Soul cried.

"There's nothing you can do to bring them back now." I told him, smiling.

"I know!" He yelled, "There's nothing left, but I don't want to die."

"You've killed everyone. I'm going to have to kill you." I said.

"No!" He shouted, "I don't want to die. I'm not going to die. No more pain. Please…"

"I'm going to kill you now." I told him.

"No, no, no. Don't! I'm begging." He said, "I-"

His eyes fully glazed over. His soul was broken. He was broken. His soul looked gray and lifeless. I grinned, laughed, then shut the door.

**SoulPOV**

"My fault…M-Maka…" I whispered.

* * *

**AN: Well, this really didn't go the way I expected, but I like the way it turned out. This actually could have more chapters, but I'll have to get some reviews telling me to continue. I really hope you guys love it as much as I do. This story made me feel like doing this to someone. (insane laughter)**

**To The Mask for Insainity: I'm sorry if I didn't write this the way that you wanted. If you really didn't like it, I will offer to write it again. I'm looking forward to your reply.**


End file.
